


Femslash February 2020 - Star Trek

by Vixie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Masturbation, Planet Risa (Star Trek), Yearning, it's not all smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixie/pseuds/Vixie
Summary: A collection of femslash drabbles done throughout February 2020. Explicit in places.Each pairing follows a story chronologically.Each chapter is aiming to be between 95-115 words, uploading daily. This is an exercise to regain some sense of writing discipline, which I've fallen out.Usingmy Star Trek Femslash February 2020 prompt list
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Soft

**(Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres) #1**

* * *

  
“Resistance is futile,” she intoned.  
Seven of Nine grabbed the human girl, scarcely a teen, and extended her injection tubules to infect her with borg nanoprobes. The collective gave the order, and her body moved to obey, offering no resistance. The girl’s eyes were wide with pain and terror and-  
Seven awoke, jerking out of her regeneration booth and fell hard. Heart racing, she reached for the bear that B’Elanna had replicated for her and buried her face in it. Its fur was as soft as B’Elanna’s hair, and tension unknotted throughout her body. Somehow, it calmed her. Soft. Like B'Elanna. 


	2. Transporter

**(Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys) #1**

* * *

Jadzia stood at parade rest in the transporter room of the runabout, her body consciously relaxed to keep from anxiously pacing. There was a sound, a shimmer, and there was Kira in all her beauty, phaser at her hip. Jadzia yearned to leap into her arms, to profess her love and sweep her off her feet, but patience held her in check. Kira nodded politely at her and headed for the bridge. She meant to ask her for dinner, but the words had caught in her throat like flies in a jumja tree sap. 

Patience, Dax decided, was severely overrated.


	3. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia can have little an edging kink. As a treat.

**(Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys) #2**

* * *

Her ultrasonic stimulator worked its magic under the blanket, silent to her Trill ears. Her breathing quickened and her eyes closed, permitting a small moan to escape her. The stimulator adjusted its intensity every so often; frustrating in the best possible way. In her mind’s eye she pictured Nerys between her thighs, her warm hair tousled and beautiful. She was brought just to the edge of release, to the tantalising moment before what promised to be an earth-shattering climax… and turned the device off. 

Jadzia allowed her breathing to return to normal and started again with a grin. Eight. One more, and she’d allow herself a dozen orgasms. One more...


	4. Discovery

**(Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys) #3**

* * *

“I’ve never had a first contact quite like that,” Kira said with a smile. “Take us home, Commander.”

Jadzia was at the helm, ears still ringing from the music on the Kolvari homeworld. They received a distress call from an uncharted system in the Gamma Quadrant, only to find a civilisation wanting someone to share in their celebrations of discovering warp-powered travel. Every Dax enjoyed a party, but this one left Jadzia inspired. She was through with blushing like a schoolgirl whenever Nerys smiled at her. When they got home, she’d confess to Nerys and ask her on a date. Probably.


	5. Risa

**(Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys) #4**

* * *

“It’s not just sex,” Jadzia found herself explaining, “Jamaharon means sharing all that you are with somebody, and vice versa.”  
Nerys raised an eyebrow. “And you carry these statues to indicate that you’re open to, um, that? It sounds very… intimate.”  
Jadzia grinned, “If you’re nervous, we can practice some jamaharon before we arrive.”  
Cheeks as pink as Kressari orchids, Nerys stammered like a broken tricorder. “I- I- But- I don’t understand.”  
It was too cute. Jadzia leaned in and kissed her, years of mounting yearning spurring her onwards. Nerys returned the kiss, hesitantly enthusiastic.

  


Well. That was one way to confess to her.


	6. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the worst that could happen?

**(Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres) #2**

* * *

Often, Seven simply didn’t understand B’Elanna Torres. For one so intelligent, she was heavily ruled by emotion, making her irrational and unpredictable. Last night, B’Elanna had kissed her in joy after they modified the warp engines together and narrowly escaped from a Borg sphere.

Seven had never kissed anyone before, and it perplexed her. This was a sign that B’Elanna had sexual feelings for her, but what was the appropriate response? Perhaps she could pursue this. B’Elanna was certainly very aesthetically pleasing, and she was likely an experienced lover. Letting an opportunity to learn more about intimacy pass would be foolish.

B’Elanna, she decided, would make a good teacher.


End file.
